


Like a lollipop

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Handcuffed Together, It's not easy to be a mass murderer in love, L is Oblivious, Light is Suffering, Lollipops, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Unintentional Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: Light Yagami had always thought he's asexual, but now it seems that he only has very... peculiar interests...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native and this is not proofread so I apologize for any mistakes in grammar or spelling. Please feel free to point them out, so I can fix them. 
> 
> I have a high functioning autism and I'll fight anyone who says L doesn't.
> 
> Any kind of feedback makes me the happiest person on the planet :)

Light Yagami was one more slowly suckled lollipop away from totally losing it. He had, in a relatively short amount of time, developed a passionate hatred for lollipops and hoped that the person who invented the cursed things was in their rightful place, rotting in the deepest pit of hell. And then there were popsicles… Light took a deep breath and tried his damndest to forget about the existence of popsicles and concentrate on the excel sheet he was editing. He managed to do that for a total of 2.37 minutes before a quiet smacking sound made his eyes dart to a person perched very frog-like in an office chair next to his. L squinted to his monitor, half-eaten lollipop dangling delicately between a thumb and a forefinger just in front of his slightly parted lips. Light could feel his palms starting to sweat when a pale pink tongue darted out to give the master detective’s current sugar fix two thoughtful licks before he popped the candy back into his mouth. This was pure torture.

Light had never been particularly interested in girls (or boys for that matter) and had at some point labeled himself asexual, not giving much further thought to the issue. Well, it had taken one very peculiar genius detective with very peculiar eating habits to prove him wrong. He just seemed to have… very peculiar interests and clearly some sort of an oral fixation. Light glanced at L, who was curling bare toes over the edge of his seat in his usual jeans and long sleeve, at least three sizes too big for him. Peculiar interests indeed. L was a textbook example of high functioning autism and could in no conventional way be called attractive. He wasn't outright ugly, but unkempt and sloppy and plain weird. Light thought L might actually clean up pretty nice, if he'd brush the mess he called his hair, stand up straight and get clothes that fit (and maybe some sleep and fresh air). Anyway, to Light his brilliant, logical mind was a thing of beauty with no comparison... and for some inexplicable reason his strange ways of eating a major turn on. And the man was eating all. the. damn. time. (And when he wasn’t, he was usually nibbling on his thumb which wasn't much better regarding Light's sanity.)

Finally, L was giving a sad look to the stick of his now eaten lollipop and Light's shoulders slumped in relief. He turned back to his excel sheet and had happily typed away for 5.18 minutes, when Watari emerged with a catering trolley to serve L a generous amount of matcha-flavoured soft ice. After exactly 8 seconds of watching L slowly lick his new treat Light excused himself to the toilet, really hoping that putting surveillance cameras in there was beyond even L. He really, really needed to find out that man’s real name.


	2. Chapter 2

Light was sitting on the bed he was currently sharing with L, thanks to the handcuffs now connecting them, and pretending to read a book. Actually he was just trying very hard not to look at L, who was sitting next to him in his typical crouch, typing something with his ever-present laptop and sucking a bright crimson lollipop. Light was counting seconds till the dreadful lump of sugar and artificial cherry flavor would finally be consumed and his personal hell over this time. The confinement had been awful but at least he hadn’t have to watch L eat in there. He was glad to be out, but with the handcuffs there was no way of getting away from L and his infuriatingly arousing way of licking his food. (Or relieving that arousal in any way.)

Light couldn’t help letting out a deep sigh when L finally, finally finished his lollipop. Then he heard a suspicious rustling sound and turned to look, just in time to see L unwrapping another goddamned sugary torture device.  
“Could you please stop eating those!!!” The words were out before Light had really thought them through and much louder and angrier than he would have preferred. L was looking at him, large grey eyes even wider than usual. The resemblance to a startled owl was quite remarkable, even though owls seldom had a nice pair of lips stained absolutely kissable with red candy.  
“Um… I mean… Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell at you…”  
L blinked and put his half-opened lollipop on the nightstand.  
“Am I making irritating noises while I eat? Is Light-kun misophonic?”  
“No! It’s not the sounds. I…” Light gave himself a sharp mental slap when he realized, two seconds too late, that he should have agreed. Misophonia would have been a perfect excuse why he couldn’t stand L eating close to him, but it was too late now. L cocked his head, again very owl-like.  
“What’s the problem then?”  
“I just don’t like watching you eat.”  
L looked puzzled.  
“Well, why are you watching? You have a book to read.”  
“I’m trying my best here not to watch!!!” Horrified, Light clamped a hand over his traitorous mouth. He really shouldn’t have said that. L put his thumb on his lower lip and Light could almost see the cogwheels turning in his head. This was bad.  
“Is it that You actually like watching people eat? Does Light-kun have some kind of a food fetish?”  
“NO!!! I’m not a pervert!” Light could feel his face getting hot. What was wrong with him today? Why couldn’t he just keep his stupid mouth shut?  
“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Light-kun. It’s perfectly normal. I’m not kink-shaming you or anyone.”  
Light slowly breathed in and out, valiantly trying to gather himself. He was a smooth liar with an excellent self-control. He could still save his face.  
“Look, I’m not embarrassed and I don’t get kicks from watching other people eat, okay? It’s just you.”  
L was staring at Light with an unreadable expression and time seemed to slow down and stop when he realized the connotations of what he had just said. After what felt like two eternities L slowly raised his hand and put it in the middle of Light’s chest.  
“Light-kun, your face is red and your heartbeat is really fast. Could it be that… you like to watch me eat in particular because you are… somehow attracted to me?”  
For the first time in his life Light couldn’t think of anything to say. His normally fast and sharp mind was totally blank. He opened his mouth, then promptly closed it. He was quite certain that there was no way to make this situation any worse but he didn’t want to test it, as he had a suspicion he might surprise himself in unpleasant way. So he just laid down on the bed turning his back on L. The chain of the handcuffs gave a soft jingle. Right now Light would have gladly sawed his own hand off to get away from the other man. How on earth had he lost his cool like that? He was usually perfectly composed and had a complete control of his actions. This wasn’t like him at all... Well, most likely all his bottled up emotional and sexual frustration over L had just reached a critical mass and spilled over. How lame was that? Not to be able to handle a stupid crush. To make the most humiliating situation Light had ever been in even worse, he could feel tears prickling in his eyes. God, he was absolutely pathetic.

After a moment of very uncomfortable silence, Light heard a rustling of fabric and felt the bed dip beside him. Then his breathing halted when L tentatively put his arm around him.  
“It’s alright if you are. I… find Light-kun very attractive too.”  
It took a moment from Light to remember to start breathing again. L… felt the same way as him? Actually, why was he surprised about that? People usually liked him. He was handsome, charismatic and smart and in L’s case probably the only person who could give him any intellectual challenge. L himself had said that he considered Light his first friend. Light slowly turned his head to look at L.  
“You do?”  
L was looking back at him with the same blank expression he always wore.  
“Yes. In fact I’d very much like to kiss Light-kun right now.” There wasn’t a smallest waver in his usual monotone. Light suddenly realized that the reason he hadn’t considered the possibility of L reciprocating his feelings was because the stoic detective hardly showed any emotion at all and seemed generally disinterested in other people, unless they were suspects in his case. Of course it was an elementary mistake to assume him incapable of feelings because of that. Autistic people felt the same emotions as everybody else. They just usually had problems expressing them. A wary smile slowly spread on Light’s face.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?”  
There was a second of silence, the two men just staring at each other and then L’s lips were on Light’s, giving him a gentle, very careful kiss which made fireworks go off in his brain. L broke the kiss far too soon for Light’s liking and he was surprised to see a faint dusting of pink on detective’s usually ghastly pale cheeks.  
“I apologize if my skills in kissing are less than satisfactory. I have never done this before.”  
Light chuckled. L was very probably the only person on earth who could say something like that with a straight face and absolute seriousness.  
“You’ll be fine. Just do what you do with those damn lollipops of yours.”  
L seemed to think for a moment before leaning down again to lick Light's lips in a way that made him shiver down to his toes. Then that distracting pink tongue was caressing his own, just as warm, wet and wonderful as he had fantasized it to be. L, unsurprisingly, tasted like artificial cherries and too much sugar. When he took Light’s lower lip in his mouth and sucked, Light couldn’t stop his whimper. L let go and gave him a smug look.  
“So Light-kun likes to be licked like a lollipop. That sounds right out of a very cheesy pop song and also very naughty.”  
“Shut up! Come here and I’ll show you naughty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Misophonia means oversensitivity to certain kind of noises. Usually other peoples eating noises. Having to listen to those noises is extremely irritating and makes misophonic person very anxious and even angry and aggressive. I have misophonia myself and every time someone eats a banana in an otherwise silent room, I wish I had a Death Note.


End file.
